warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Masters of the Universe
Masters of the Universe is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 7th September 1997. Description Dolph Lundgren is He-Man in the first thrill-packed live action feature created from Mattel's "Masters Of The Universe" toy line. He-Man Eternia's most powerful warrior, defends the honour of the future paradise from the hideous Skeletor and his wicked ally, Evil-Lyn. Skeletor has imprisoned the Sorceress of Greyskull Castle in a power-absorbing energy field. The only way to free her and stop Skeletor ruling the Kingdom lies in using the Cosmic Key. But the Key has been lost on Earth through a dimensional time-warp and discovered by two Californian teenagers. He-Man must find it before Skeletor's top intergalactic mercenaries. Or else nothing will save Eternia from a dark millenium of star wars. Cast * Dolph Lundgren – He-Man * Frank Langella – Skeletor * Courteney Cox – Julie Winston * James Tolkan – Detective Lubic * Christina Pickles – Sorceress * Meg Foster – Evil-Lyn * Chelsea Field – Teela * Jon Cypher – Man-At-Arms * Billy Barty – Gwildor * Robert Duncan McNeill – Kevin Corrigan * Anthony De Longis – Blade * Tony Carroll – Beast Man * Pons Maar – Saurod * Robert Towers – Karg * Peter Brooks – Narrator Trailers and info Opening # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # Dinosaurs (Three Volumes to Collect) # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (It's a Wonderful Life, Rebecca, High Noon, Ring of Bright Water, Duel in the Sun, The Quiet Man, Rio Grande, Sands of Iwo Jima, Dark Command, Wake of the Red Witch, Flying Tigers, The Touch of Mink, Indiscreet, Operation Petticoat, Father Goose, Bringing Up Baby, The Green is Greener, Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart, Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows, Duran, Queen, Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many videos) # Space Jam (Coming Soon on Video) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Free Willy 2 (Coming Soon to Video) # Born to be Wild (Coming Soon to Video) # The Amazing Panda Adventure (Coming Soon) # The Pebble and the Penguin # A Little Princess # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Disney Christmas (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows) # Disney Videos 2 (1995) - Teletubbies, Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh Videos, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996) # The Jungle Book # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1992 (Heigh Ho, The Bare Necessities, I Love to Laugh, Disneyland Fun, and Under the Sea) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # The VCI carnival promo from 1995 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and Co., Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Rosie and Jim, and Brum) # The VCI children's trailer from 1992 (Rosie and Jim, Thomas The Tank Engine and friends, Learn with Sooty, and Sesame Street) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Gremlins 2: The New Batch (Coming Soon to Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Gallery Masters of the Universe (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine 93e75680701241859fe959fe79245843_a4d8ef909e264de69ba8aec4446d36c2_header.jpeg|Poster Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:Movies Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC PG